


Drops of Jupiter

by CianRhapsody



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Exploring the universe together, M/M, Maybe becoming friend's again, Post Ford's death, and more - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 14:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CianRhapsody/pseuds/CianRhapsody
Summary: A plot bunny that hit me hard and will probably become a full blown storyStanford Pines has died of a heart attack at 92, exactly as predicted all those years ago. Instead of waking up in some version of the after life, he awakens in the middle of outer space with a repentant Bill CipherWill they be able to mend fences?





	Drops of Jupiter

The last thing Stanford heard was the sound of a heart rate monitor flat lining. Ninety Two huh? He had thought when Bill said it in the mindscape all those years ago it had been a joke. Not an accurate declaration of when he would die. When he gets brave enough to opens his eyes, in front of him is the Cat’s Eye Nebula. “What the hell?”  
“Not hell exactly,” quips an all too familiar voice, though sounding less manic than he remembers. “Though that’s where you’d be headed if I hadn’t pulled you off the bus”. Out of the corner of his eye, Stanford notices a golden glow.  
“Bill?” He turns to fully face the triangle, doing a double take. “Wasn’t messing with me while I’m alive enough?”  
“Fordsy, I’m not messing with you this time. No tricks. No deals.” The pyramidal energy being plays with his bow tie, a nervous tic Ford had observed back when they were friends. Partners. “When You guys stopped Weirdmageddon, my crew was done with me. They’d only ever been in it for the plan. Guess I’m not as all knowing as I thought, am I right?”  
“Funny, how the manipulator became the manipulated so quickly,” there’s a certain bitterness there. He can’t help it.  
“It is. Huge blow to my Ego, let me tell you. I know you still hate me IQ, I deserve it… But it was in the thinking I did after they ditched I realized, you were probably the best friend I ever had. You could keep up with me, listened to me, didn’t make me do all the work, you kept things interesting, even with your meatsack limitations. So when I heard you were gonna be shipped down town by Gills, I interfered with the transport and here we are.”  
Stanford worries his lower lip between his teeth. “What could you possibly want from me Cipher?” Decades upon decades of being unable to trust anyone, which were Bill’s fault to begin with, gnaw at the scientist’s insides. There had to be a catch.  
“I want to start over Sixer. You, me, traveling the universe. Me with my interstellar hijinks, You scribbling journals about aliens and weird rocks and….. Whatever else you put in those pesky books. Maybe some day we could even be friends again. I accept that there’s a firefly’s chance on the sun of THAT happening but I still wanna try.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> This is just the introduction of the idea and will be added onto. I had this idea in a stroke of 2 AM brilliance (or delirium, who knows?)


End file.
